Black Fire
by ballerz babi
Summary: Hakura and Maoki are twins. They have no past. They don't believe in the future. And yet, something drives them forward. Hunted by a legendary sensei who has cheated death, they realise the past they thought they didn't have is actually repeating itself.


Chapter 1

Domo bowed low to Saku-san.

'Sensei, Hakura and Maoki have been spotted in the South Woods of Nokoshite. They seem to be followed by the renowned prodigy of Roshii, Mitsuko Kaname.'

Saku-san hunched low in thought of the next move. He needed the twins back at Huto-tomo base before the end of the year. After a while he lifted his aged head and spoke.

'Bring them to me.' He murmured in a steely tone.

Domo felt a shiver run up his spine. Sensei had told him his plans for the twins and it didn't sound good.

'It is impossible, sensei. They have grown stronger since the last time we confronted them. They are too powerful and with Mitsuko around, it is too dangerous.'

Saku-san spluttered and coughed.

'Do as I say!' He screamed. 'And do not fail me again, child.'

Domo stood up and bowed to his master. 'It shall be done, sensei.' He turned and gripped his katana sword.

A smile crossed the old man's lips. 'If you are struggling with the plan, there is no need to worry.'

He chuckled heavily. 'Oh no, there is one other who just might help us.'

Domo furrowed his brow in thought. 'Who, sensei?'

His failing lips parted as he whispered.

'The one they call Karo Shiro.'

Chapter 2

The last wisps of smoke from the campfire swirled and danced in the dying light. Maoki lifted her head from the bare ground she was lying on and looked over her shoulder. Mitsuko was still sitting on the boulder, deep in meditation.

She closed her eyes.

She was weary from travelling across the Uniji mountain pass, into the South Woods of Nokoshite, and it was almost night time. She had one last look at her guardian and with a sigh, fell asleep.

The only memory of her past echoed in her mind.

_It was raining on their 14th birthday, she remembered. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Her blood. She was on the laying wet ground and all she could feel was pain. The pain was all over her body._

_She struggled to open her eyes and saw her twin brother, Hakura, slowly crawling towards her on the ground soaked with rain and blood. _

_He stretched out his hand to her before collapsing with exhaustion._

'_Maoki,' he whispered. 'Maoki stay close. If we die, we die together.' His twin sister gave a weak smile and closed her hand over his. _

'_Of course we will, my brother.' She replied._

_Then everything went black and skilled hands gently lifted her off the ground._

'_Maoki,' screamed her brother. 'Maoki, don't leave me! MAOKI!'_

Chapter 3

'Maoki! Maoki! Maoki-san, wake up!' Hakura bent over his sister and gently kicked her with his foot.

'Get up, you lazy ass, get UP! MAOKI!' He screamed in her ear.

Maoki bolted upright and smacked her forehead right onto his nose.

'OW! You bitch!' Screamed Hakura at the now awake, laughing Maoki.

'Mitsuko said we have to leave. NOW. He saw some samurai bearing the black katana blade of sensei Saku. We are being tracked and now we have to be careful on our passage to Roshii's house.' He gingery rubbed his red nose.

Maoki picked up her samurai sword, got up and straightened her dirty kimono. 'Where is he?' She asked, brushing her long, black hair out of her face.

A hand touched her shoulder and a voice spoke. 'Looking for me?'

She turned around and saw Mitsuko, for the first time in the year and a half since the first time he rescued them from the sensei's troops, actually smiling. She thought he looked quite attractive but brushed that thought away.

She was confused. 'Why are you so happy?' She questioned.

'While you were asleep, I asked passing monks how far we are from my old master's house and they said we are only a half a day's travel from where he lives! We can finally find out why you are who you are and why you cannot remember your past.'

Maoki ran to her brother and hugged him. 'Did you hear that, Haku? After all this time of not knowing who we are, we will finally know!'

Hakura pushed her away. 'There is no time to waste, then. We must hurry to Roshii's house. Mitsuko, lead the way.'

Mitsuko directed them for many hours around the forest until they came to a path. It was a small, narrow path, covered by dried leaves. 'There is only one small problem.' He said, hesitantly.

Hakura frowned. 'What? What is the problem?'

Mitsuko pulled out his samurai sword and held it out in front of him in battle position.

He breathed slowly and replied. "This is the only path to his house and it is guarded by the ancient spirit ofthe warrior lady, Sindi. She will show no mercy to us."


End file.
